


Mortar Shower Thunderstorms

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thunderstorms, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: To fill the Tumblr kiss prompt: a kiss on the shoulder
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Mortar Shower Thunderstorms

Their room filled with light as lightning flashed through the sky. The crack of thunder startled Eugene out of his sleep. He sat up quickly, chest heaving as he tried to calm his racing heart. He hated thunderstorms, they reminded him too much of mortar barrages from the war. Eugene pressed the heel of his hands up to his closed eyes. He hated himself in these moments.

Eugene heard a rustle of fabric behind him and felt the bed move. He felt Merriell sit up and press a kiss against the freckles on his shoulders. 

“Wha’s wrong?” Merriell drawled. Eugene knew his eyes were still shut. 

“Don’t worry about it, it's nothing,” Eugene replied dismissively. 

Merriell frowned against Eugene’s back. He snaked an arm around the red head’s waist and pulled him backwards onto the bed. Eugene let out a startled sound as he was pulled against Merriell’s chest. 

“It ain’t nothin’ but we are home, in bed, tryin’ to sleep,” Merriell said sleepily as he pulled Eugene closer. Eugene looked up at the normally stoic man with a soft smile. Merriell may be prickly on the best of days, but he definitely knew how to ground Eugene on nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
